Timeline
by Scanny
Summary: The feud between the AAO and Alices is not resolve. With a threat looming, what happens when Mikan, in order to protect her child, sends it back into her past? NXM pairing RNR!


A/N: Evil plot bunny attack cause me to write this LOL. Enjoy X)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Some where in the future…

Burning flames were licking their way up on the walls. Fire was consuming everything that stood in its path showing no mercy. Some people were screaming in agony while most were lying motionlessly on the ground fill with large broken pieces of concrete. However there were a few who stood up weakly, their eyes peeling for three targeted life forms they were after.

A woman nearly in her mid twenties was desperately running for her life. As her two feet carried her through the fire maze, flames seem to threaten to burn her into dust. But, she did not care as she instantly used her arms, wrapping protectively over a bundle.

Wiping her fragile face that was tainted dried ashes at the same time to check inside the bundle, reveals a tiny toddler, of age two. Bright innocent eyes watched his mother with concern as plum baby fingers reach out for her face, to comfort her. The protective grasp around the bundle immediately tightens as the woman hugged her child. Tears threaten to spill as she gathered all the strength left in her to help her family escape this terrible fate.

"Make sure we don't lose them" barked an unfamiliar voice. At once this caused the woman to quicken her pace, with a panicked expression plastered on her face.

Subsequently, a sound of someone tripping was heard.

"THERE THEY GO!" shouted one, looking at the direction of where the sound came from.

"GET THEM YOU IMBELICS!" commanded a booming voice.

The men were sent scattering through the blazing ember flames, roaring fiercely like an engine. And one of them had spotted the source, a woman sprawled on the dusty ground, clutching tightly to a bundle in her arms. Eagerly, he made his way towards her feeling powered at the sight of the helpless woman.

"There you are!" he smirked devilishly while his hands reach out for her.

"Surrender obediently and perhaps we will spare you and your child!" At the spur of that moment when he was about to snatch the baby from her, a roaring blaze forces him to remain separated from the infant.

"Get back" threatened another voice.

As the attacker watch the owner of this voice what he saw made him take a sharp intake of breathe as his eyes widen to meet hellishly intense and blood shot eyes covered behind by black matted hair. The attacker was trembling in fear to be dominated by such a sight.

"W-what..y-you.." however he was unable to finish his sentence as he soon found himself trapped among the flames. Then agonizing wails were piercing through the atmosphere. The rugged figure stood in front of the woman as ruby eyes reflect showing the attacker being burned alive.

"Mikan…." He called. Turning his gaze away from the scene in front of them to meet a pair of brown eyes filled with sadness and fear.

"Leave now" he instructed, "We don't have much time"

"But N-Nat.." but was abruptly cut off mid sentence.

"Go! Now! While I hold them off" he urged

_No!_ Her mind was screaming at him as she grabbed his arm while in a kneeling position.

She stared at him with her pleading eyes. _Don't do this…_

At this his stern gaze softens, moving towards his beloved.

"I Promise I will meet you soon" he said gently, brushing off a falling tear from his woman's face with his rough hands before his eyes move to see his child. Inching closer he cupped its tiny cheek and kiss its forehead.

The toddler's gaze wandered aimlessly at his father's action as it followed to see him turn his back fully facing them.

"Go!" the inferno surrounding them seemed to blaze more violently than before.

With that, the brunette activated the opal Alice stone hanging around her neck and vanished into thin air

_I love you_ whispered the wind

_I love you too…._as his lips curl into a smile.

Applause erupted from nowhere.

"How touching" a voice dripping with sarcasm. "If only you obediently give up that child of yours…" As he casually glanced his nails "…your pitiful family won't be separated."

He stood tall and firm despite the massive injuries inflicted on his body.

_Reo_

"Shut that crap…"

"Mind your temper, black cat" Reo manage to smother a mocking giggle, seemingly delighted to watch his prey's pathetic state. While his eyes held a menacingly cold stare.

"You don't know what you're dealing with" the raven head smirked, a flame rekindles on his hand.

Subsequently a loud explosion was unleashed.

* * *

ALICE ACADEMY (PAST)

"HOTARU!" cried a seventeen year old brunette, running towards her best friend. Though, she was shot down swiftly by a large canon that Hotaru aimed at her.

"Baka" she muttered dryly, still holding the smoking canon. Violet pupils watched emotionlessly at a sobbing Mikan.

"Hotaru you mean-ie!" accused Mikan, rubbing her sore spots.

Despite the accusation Mikan made earlier it seem that their little squabble soon dissipated as the brunette was found beaming at her best friend as she grab the opportunity to hug her when Hotaru had let her guard down. Behind the serenity of her calm face Hotaru was wearing a hidden smile.

Unbidden, a trio was observing both girls from afar within the classroom.

"Mikan-chan sure clings on to Imai-san" commented Nonoko whose silky black hair was resting upon her shoulders. Anna and Yuu were nodding their heads in agreement, their eyes watching the cheerful girl.

The seventeen year old had indeed blossom over the past seven years. Her features more defined while carrying a petite figure. The _tangerine _even put her long wavy hair down instead of the usual style of having two pigtails at each side of her head. Moreover, most of the male population in Alice Academy was starting to take notice of her.

A buzz sounded the classroom. _There goes the bell and that means….. _

"IT"S THE START OF THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS!" everyone yell in unison, jumping up with joy as books and papers were thrown all over the place.

"Hey Mikan!" called the teen wearing round glasses the same as before "What are you planning to do this summer?"

"Now that you have mentioned it Yuu…." replied the bemused brunette. _What am I going do? _Her brows knitted together sinking into deep thought.

Then suddenly "I got it! I'm going to crash at Hotaru's dorm to spend some quality time together, right Hotaru?" She smiled brightly turning to face her friend. But she was nowhere to be seen.

Subsequently, a loud boom was heard as Mikan was once again shot by Hotaru. Everyone cringed as the witness the scene. _They just never grow out of it._ Although all sources seem to point at Mikan though physically mature her mind still has a long way to go. Yuu sighed exasperatedly at this fact.

----

"Oh Natsume, will you spend this summer with me?

"Natsume! We love you!"

"Hey Natsume…"

A group of fan girls were found surrounding both Ruka and Natsume again. Their greedy eyes ogling at both devilishly handsome young men.

And this caught a certain girl's attention.

"What do those girls see in the jerk anyway?" complained a frustrated Mikan.

"I mean, I understand why they like Ruka-pyon" she proceeded on, "he's a nice guy."

"But Natsume…" she went on digging up the past apparently her own grave too as crimson eyes stared at her. She was speaking too loud and the black cat heard everything she had said.

"Shut it polka-dot" he muttered sardonically

"What did you just called me?" the brunette snapped her attention towards the raven hair boy.

"What's it to you? Polka-dot." In fact, stressing the word_ polka-dot _just to annoy her further.

That did it. And a fuming Mikan was storming towards him.

"Natsume! You pervert!" she hollered at him jabbing an accusing finger at his chest. That led to the fan girls to create some kind of eerie aura emitted from them, sending shivers down everybody's spine. Yet, the aggravated Mikan was simply to dense and obvious to her surroundings.

"Tch" he grunted whilst placing both feet on the table he folded his arms, mocking her.

Upon seeing this and overwhelm by frustration, she seized her enemy by the collar, glaring at him hoping the looks could kill.

Stupid hentai she cursed, as her victim simply stared at her emotionlessly.

Abruptly he stood up which made the whole class went still and feeling a sense of impeding tension.

He was almost a head taller when he towered above the brunette who was grasping on his collar, her eyes suddenly darted towards his tone and muscular chest which was clearly in view because of her hold.

The young man read right through her thoughts, causing him to smirk at her.

Then unexpectedly, he was leaning towards her, till their faces were an inch apart, making her fully alarmed.

"Like what you see polka-dot?" he whispered teasingly into her ear.

Mikan instantaneously went rigid to the spot when she felt his hot breath against her sensitive skin. Unconsciously, her hands fell to her sides, releasing him from her grasp.

Mikan gulped slightly but still stood her ground, not admitting defeat as she gritted her teeth.

The adolescent then retreated to his original position.

"Let's go Ruka" he motioned his friend, "I don't want to waste my breath on strawberry here."

She flinched at this and snapped back into reality. _Why you! _That plucked a nerve as her left eye was twitching with irritation. He was simply testing her patience.

Mikan was going to unleash fury on him when an announcement was made

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga please report to the teachers' office now!" instructed the monotonous tone.

Brown eyes grew into confusion as the brunette carried a puzzled look on her face; ceasing her action while Natsume on the other hand couldn't care less.

Everyone in class was sniggering while shooting at the pair with sly grins. A sinister thought appearing in their minds._ They're in trouble_.

Except all thoughts were misplaced when the class population backed off as a pair of stone cold ruby eyes glared at them.

Then Natsume grabbed Mikan by the arm tugging strongly bringing her towards the backdoor with him.

"H-hey" Mikan was startle but did not have a chance of resisting his firm hold.

"Hey Ruka, do you know what happen?" asked a student when the pair was nowhere in sight.

A mere shrug of his shoulders was the answer.

* * *

"H-hey Natsume, what do you think we did that we have to go to the teacher's office?" She held a worried expression on her face.

No answer.

Tap

Tap, went their footsteps

"Are you listening to me?" The girl asked once more, trying to hide the hint of irritation in her voice.

Still no response.

"HEY!" she yelled as she shook him off, freeing herself from his grip. He stopped and turned to face her.

Natsume studied her closely as she rubbed her painful wrist. He took a moment to take in little details of her delicate features and how much she had developed over these seven years.

Sensing a foreign feeling rising through his insides, he forced himself not to look at her small form for a while, not wanting to catch himself staring at her.

She then crossed her arms over her chest while her lips pursed into a thin line, scowling at him.

Cursing lightly under his breath for staring at her, he turned without a word, grunting quietly before he walking again.

_What's his problem?_ She thought quizzically, arching a thin brow

This infuriated her as she sprinted to catch up with him. The petite student almost gained on to him and she tried getting his attention yet again.

"N-Natsu-oof!" Her cry was cut off sentence, and she led a yelp of surprise.

Natsume had suddenly came to a halt causing the brunette to collide face on to his stone back, sending her falling backwards and finally having her butt to cushion the impact from the cold floor

"Ouch…" She winced, massaging her aching backside, then she notice his gaze falling upon her as he squatted down to meet eye to eye with her.

"Idiot"

"Stupid Natsume" she glared at him.

Then he did something that completely caught her off guard, He gave a genuine smile.

Her features soften however failing to hid a bemuse expression.

"So it's colorful strips today?"

"W-what" the bewildered Mikan was focusing too much on his smile. Then reality hit her as she realized what he was talking about and her face began to turn into different shades of red not due to embarrassment but pure rage.

"HENTAI!" she shrilled as she used her body to tackle him on to the ground.

The result was having a brunette on top of him as she tried to punch his face with futile attempts.

Natsume was secretly observing her with mild interest as fury was spilling almost palpably from her brown orbs.

He was fighting the urged of tucking the loose lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

At that moment, he caught hold of one of her wrists, immediately she was trying to break hold from his strong grasp. Without thinking, that she doing this, appeared to the others that she was straddling on him.

But she stopped when she noticed that his crimson eyes were staring intensely at her. Unintentionally, she felt herself sinking into those red pools, trying o read his feelings. Their faces were only a mere inch away from each other. A feeling of desire flash before his eyes as Mikan felt her stomach tied into knots.

"WHAT IS ALL THAT NOSIE?"

The feeling was gone instantly at the same time both heads flipped to see their nightmare, actually mostly of Mikan's.

It was Jin-Jin.

The discipline master noticed their position and to him it appeared that the culprit was Mikan Sakura.

Mikan on the other hand realizing this was shaking as she held out a hand.

"Wait! J-Jin Jin!" causing his mouth to twitch between leering and sneering. Natsume snickered at her flustered state.

Covering her mouth she blamed her stupidity, "No! I mean Jinno-sensei!" she corrected herself.

"Detention Sakura!" Not giving her a single chance to explain.

"What happened?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Narumi sensei!" her eyes sparkle with hope upon seeing her favorite teacher.

"Mikan-chan?" Narumi smiled weakly, pointing a finger at someone below her.

With all the commotion she had forgotten about a certain someone under her weight.

"KYA!" as memories come flooding back into her mind causing her to move far away from the young man with strands of dark hair plastered on his head.

She ran towards her sensei for refuge hugging him in the process.

"There, there Mikan-chan don't cry" Narumi cooed, though feeling a sense of uneasiness then a certain boy was unhappy about their current embrace.

Quickly changing the subject, he began "Jinno, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding"

Jinno shot him a questioning look.

"I called them here regarding about….their work" he explained.

The stern teacher hesitated to believe but decided to let go instead.

"I'm watching you Sakura" he warned darkly, causing her to whimper slightly.

With that he left the scene.

"Get in quickly" the blonde man motioned them into his office.

Once inside Narumi locked the doors shut.

"Why did you call us sensei?" asked Mikan

"Well…" he trailed off as he came back with a bundle in his hands.

"It's about this" he opened the covers to reveal…

"A BABY?"

* * *

A/N: hope this was a good start XD! RnR It motivates me to go on with the story X)


End file.
